Whiphid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Whiphids are nomadic hunters, living on and making seasonal migrations across the vast tundra of their homeworld. Whiphid society is primitive and tribal, with each tribe led by a Spearmaster. They live for the hunt and the thrill of the kill . When they were discovered by traders during the Old Republic, the Whiphids were quite taken with the traders' technology. Since that time, numerous Whiphids have left their tribes behind in search of a lucrative and more comfortable life elsewhere in the galaxy. Whiphid Characteristics Personality: Whiphids are natural predators. They enjoy the hunt as much as the kill. Outsiders might be surprised by their agreeable and outgoing personalities, especially when some Whiphid must learn the difference between "Friend" and "Food" the hard way. A combination of greed and lack of scruples lead many into the shady side of galactic society. Physical Description: Whiphids are bulky bipeds covered in light brown or golden fur. A Whiphid's lower jaw sports two large tusks. Whiphids vary in bulk and size depending on the climate they live in. They often shed some weight on hotter worlds to prevent overheating. Average Height/Weight: A typical Whiphid stands 2.5 meters tall and weighs 55 kilograms. Age Groups: Whiphids age at the following stages: Homeworld: The tundra world of Toola, in the Kaelta System of The Outer Rim. Languages: Whiphids have no written language. They speak their native tongue of barks and growls, also called Whiphid. Example Names: J'Quille, K'Kruhk, Jempa, Wapnji, Aiks Fwa, Ch'Unkk, D'Wopp, Fillin Ta, Valarian, Waroopa. Adventurers: Though primitive, Whiphids are eager to explore the galaxy. Offworld Whiphids quickly pick up the use of technology. Many Whiphids follow their natural predatory instincts to become Soldiers, bounty hunters, or Scoundrels. Nobles are uncommon. Force-sensitive Whiphids are rare, but not unheard of. Whiphid Species Traits Whiphids share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Whiphids receive a +4 bonus to their Strength, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Intelligence and Wisdom. Whiphids are typically strong, but many lack experience in the wider galaxy. * Large Size: As Large creatures, Whipids take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks. Their lifting and carrying limits are double those of Medium characters. * Speed: Whiphids have a base speed of 6 squares. * Insulating Fur: Their thick fur gives Whiphids a +5 Species bonus to Fortitude Defense to resist extreme cold. * Natural Weapon: A Whiphid has Natural Weapons, in the form of sharp claws. When a Whiphid makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use its Natural Weapons, dealing 1d6 points of slashing damage with that attack, instead of normal Unarmed damage. Whiphid are always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * Scent: Whiphids have a keen sense of smell. At close range (Within 10 squares), Whiphids ignore Concealment and Cover for purposes of Perception checks, and take no penalty from poor visibility while Tracking. * Automatic Languages: All Whiphids can speak Whiphid. There is no written language for Whiphid. Category:Species Category:Whiphids